Honeymoon of Honeydew
by Ififall
Summary: Bojack and Todd/ Set in season 2/ Bojack is excited to have Todd back, but is he ready to commit to an asexual?


A/N: To Narwhal puppy thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Mr Peanutbutter is also my favourite character as well, even though he did cheat with Pickles, he's too nice to dislike lol

* * *

A/n- I Changed Bojack's talk with Todd

* * *

"And you said thank you. For letting me stay here. And I remember that because I felt good about myself. And I don't feel that way very often. Letting you stay with me was the best thing I ever did on purpose. I should have told you that a long time ago. I need you Todd"

Bojack couldn't explain the relief he felt when Todd left the improvsing boat and climbed on to his. He took one phone call from Princess Carloyn. He had to talk to Jill pill and deal with Herb. He said he would and then turned his phone off.

"Don't you uhh...need to have it on at all times? You know, in case of emergency?" Todd asked.

* * *

"No..I just wanna focus on you" Bojack said.

"Hooray! Undivided attention!" Todd yells. They hold hands through out the trip.

Bojack can feel the tension. In the way Todd keeps pulling him towards him, but he's got to keep his eyes on the sea.

"Did you miss me?" Todd asks

* * *

"Todd what hell do you think? I mean I went out to sea in the middle of nowhere on the creepy improv ship just to...yes. Just yes" Bojack stopped there ….he couldn't risk saying the wrong thing and Todd literally jumping ship to go somewhere else, or be with someone else. When he got back home he'd show how much he'd missed him. There was attraction there, and when it came to the birds and bees Bojack was never wrong.

He cooked Todd's favourite Tuesday meal of spaghetti bolognese with prawns and listened to him talk about the improv guys, and how the leader of the giggleship was living in luxury while himself and the others had a sludge rat infested mattress on the floor.

"Wow, that sounds super shitty"

* * *

"Yeah besides the lies and living in squalor the entire time, you know the thing that get's me?" Todd asked.

"What? You actually had to pay for Netflix?" Bojack asked finishing off the last pan of spaghetti.

"Copernicus' butt jokes weren't even real!"

* * *

"Jesus christ, you got shafted in more ways than one! Butt joke! No book required" Bojack smiled.

"I missed this..." Todd's voice trails off, and Bojack finds this as the perfect time to make a move. He guides him to the sofa and they make out. After so many years as friends, it doesn't feel weird. Sure Todd wants to keep his hat on, and there's a ton of tongue involved that take's Bojack back Twenty years, but it's okay, for Todd he's patient enough to help him out.

"Wow, your tongue sure get's places"

* * *

"Like Jennifer Lopez it's been around the block...or was that Jennifer aniston, I'm even sure, they look so alike..." Todd says.

"Nah...they don't" Bojack says slowly rubbing against Todd's thigh, then clicks his tongue when he realises nothing's happening.

"Let me just..."

"Bojack it's okay" Todd groans.

"Maybe if I just slide it that way..."

* * *

"It's got nothing to do with you. Everything do you excites me it's just..."

"Your dick doesn't feel excited Todd, can you dip it in some starbucks and let get this party started" Bojack teases.

"My dick and hot coffee doesn't work. When I was thirteen I tried that by accident"

"What?" Bojack tenses and tries to take off Todd's hat. His room-mate moves away and puts the nearest magazine on his lap.

* * *

"I'm asexual"

"I get you're sexual, just not with me. I'm trying not to be offended but...Oh too late" Bojack said.

"No Bojack _I'm asexual._ As in I like hugging, kissing, I can hold your hand. I can have a day to day relationship and do couple stuff. Like wear your clothes when my hats are in the dryer. Or take your Emmy award out of your drawer and play chess with it. or brush your teeth when you sleep..."

"Shit, so that was you? I honestly thought I was high that night!"

* * *

"But I don't wanna have sex" Todd admits.

"At all?" Bojack asks, well pleads.

"At all. But I want you...Wow, that was easy to say, but is it easy for your brain to understand the spectrum of sexuality? Especially when different types are literally thrust in my face and poured down my throat everyday? I don't feel like I'm missing out on getting laid. I've never judged myself against other people social standards because I'm okay being my own special social standard. Does that makes sense?" Todd asked. "Tell me what your thinking"

* * *

"I think the bar is calling my name" Bojack said getting up.

"Wait, come on, It took a lot for me to..."

"Go to bed Todd!" Bojack snapped, getting up and looking around for his car keys. In what felt like seconds the Horse was gone and for the first time today, Todd regretted leaving the improv giggleship, just to drown in the unknown.


End file.
